Anything
by ChandraLee13
Summary: Just a simple one shot between Megatron and my O.C. I'll turn it into more than just a one shot if I get good reviews. I suck at summaries, so read it! Megatron x O.C. Rated M for mild descriptive violence/gore, language.


**So, this is something that was literally begging to be written. I was laying in bed trying to sleep, especially since my parents got home from a Def Leppard concert at like, 2:30 in the morning and I was tired from baby sitting and I have an early start today, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This idea kept doing jumping jacks on my brain, so I got up, turned the computer on, and here you go.**

**This IS a one shot. Well, at least that's my intention. This little piece will remain a one shot, unless I get good enough reviews. If I do, I'll create a whole story around it. Read it and lemme know what you think.**

**I don't own Transformers. Just sayin'.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Megatron sat on his intricately decorated throne, his jagged head buried deep within a clawed servo. His normally fearsome, glowing red optics were closed tightly with deep thought, his body still save for the occasional heavy sigh. Despite their concern, the guards knew better than to bother their master now; Starscream had entered the room earlier, bearing some form of news that never left his mouth plates before he was viciously kicked and beaten from the room. Instead of turning their backs on the door they had their optics trained intently on like they wanted, they stood stock still and stared straight ahead. They didn't want to meet the same fate as the Seeker had earlier.<p>

_What has gotten into my processors? _Megatron thought to himself, moving only an infinitesimal amount to visibly show his already obvious discomfort.

He was a feared mech. That much was certain. Terrifying, terrible leader of the Decepticon army that had ravaged Cybertron after betraying his own brother, Optimus Prime. He had killed many a mech and femme. Ordered their destruction or delivered it with his own two servos, much to his delight. He basked in the suffering of others, absorbing the invisible delicacy with every exposed surface of his firm, metal being like it was a particularly well made form of energon. He practically writhed in pleasure when his victims screamed, begging the merciless lord for something he was practically incapable of. He was a monster. A demon. The bringer of death and destruction of worlds.

And then _she _walked into the room.

The mech knew all too well what a femme could do to a mech, but he never imagined that _he _would be the one undergoing such a bout of weakness. His head lifted from his hand at the sound of the chains clinking together, the almost muted shuffling of bare feet on the cold, metal floor. His optics onlined and his concentration broke when he spotted the small femme inching towards the throne, a rather irritated-looking Blackout following close behind her. Her filthy blood-colored hair stuck to her porcelain skin, her emerald eyes almost devoid of the hope and happiness they had once bore. Her skin bore a few bruises, some a faint purple hue that were fading with her body's natural healing process, while some stood out in various shades of blacks, greens and vivid purple, new ones courtesy of Scalpel. Along her skin were scarlet gashes, some messily stitched together by the crazed doctor of the Decepticons while some were caked with dirt, crushed cement and dried blood. A few bled freely, particularly from her wrists as the metal clasps over her frail arms rubbed against the older wounds, revealing the moist, dripping flesh beneath the skin.

Instead of enjoying her obvious suffering, revelling in her misery, Megatron felt an all too familiar sensation that happened when the girl entered the room he happened to be in; his spark tugged in it's chamber, pulsing almost painfully against his chasis. His metal fingers twitched involuntarily, itching to stretch out and swoop her from the ground and keep her close to his person at all times. Despite the internal conflict with himself, he managed to remain composed on the surface, holding his head high and looking as irritated as he felt.

"What is it?" He snarled, growling almost animalisticly at the mech before him. Blackout gave a slight bow and crossed an arm over his chest; a symbol of respect and submission.

"My Lord, I bring to you the femme you have requested." He nearly twitched at that. He could hear the curiosity dripping from the mech's voice, and his processor seemed to be telling him there was also a few notes of _suspicion _underneath the curiosity. Snarling again, Megatron waved a hand in a wide gesture.

"All of you, leave us. I have private business to discuss with my...pet." He spat the last bit, smirking horrifyingly at the small woman standing in a room full of creatures so much taller and stronger than herself. Blackout bowed again and the guards left the room with him, the door shutting behind their backs with a "clang" that echoed through the room. Instead of slumping back down into this throne like he had done before in disinterest, he leaned forward, holding out a hand to her. He wasn't surprised a bit when she began to inch away from him, her dull eyes widening with fear. "Do not worry, my pet. I will not harm you..." He was surprised his own voice, the voice that struck fear into the strongest of soldiers, could carry such a tone of softness. She seemed to catch this too, for she looked confused.

"Wha-...You mean...You're not going to...?" Megatron let out a laugh that sent a chill down her spine. His spark gave a dull throb as it pulsed with guilt, another _emotion _he had gotten used to feeling around her.

"Of course not." He drawled, sounding completely amused by her question. "That's what Scalpel is for." He gestured to her with one of his claws, pushing his hand closer to her. "I promise, I...will not harm you." Despite the words sounding as if they had been forced out of him with some sort of twisted torture device, the girl stepped into his hand carefully, flinching when she had to touch his fingers to support herself. When she was ready, he lifted her up to face-level, looking her over carefully, inspecting her wounds. "Selena..." He let her voice roll off his metal tongue as if it were the best sound in the world, all the while keeping his voice in check. "Why must you struggle with those chains?" The smaller section of his fingertip that had once held the Witwicky boy down while Scalpel examined him opened slightly and took her wrist with a surprising gentleness and brought it closer to his face for closer examination. He could barely feel the flesh beneath the metal, but it had a different feel to it, much different than the boy's had.

His flesh had a hardness to it, one that Megatron had wanted to rip from his bones oh, so badly. He wanted to see the blood dripping from the wounds, smell the distinct scent it carried. He wanted to hear his screaming more than anything; he loved it when his victims screamed. But Selena's flesh, it felt...different. He could barely feel it beneath his "fingertips", even when she stumbled in the relatively small area that acted as his palm. He could, however, pick up the subtle softness of the surface of her skin, the lean muscle beneath her pale skin. He nearly groaned when she stumbled again, nearly falling out of his hand. He wasn't made for holding humans in his hands. Not like the Autobots seemed to be. He growled quietly to himself at that, causing the girl to jump. Her green eyes locked with his red optics before she answered the question he'd almost forgotten he'd asked.

"I...don't like being tied up." She murmured, looking down at her feet as she spoke. "At all." Her honesty and bluntness made Megatron laugh, leaning back into his throne as he called Scalpel to the room through his comm link.

"Well, my dear, you seem to be a prisoner. Prisoners don't get to pick and choose their living conditions." He gestured to her ratted olive green t-shirt that had once been a plain polo, the collar tore from the cloth long ago when she had been kidnapped, then to her torn blue jeans that were now almost indecently unwearable, several scorch holes revealing massive amounts of skin, more than she was comfortable with.

"I can tell." She grumbled. Megatron smirked, bringing his hand close to his face so he could see her optic-to-eye.

"You're awfully brave for a weak, defenseless fleshbag." It almost pained him to say those words, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the way she would glare when one called her weak, or the way she carried herself, even when held prisoner and tortured almost daily. Perhaps he'd liked how her hair resembled that of blade, cascading down two inches past her shoulders like a small stream of blood. Or maybe he'd somehow taken a liking to her attitude; despite her position, she still showed defiance, she'd lash out when prodded and was blunt and honest.

"Well, if you're so disgusted by my presence, why don't you kill me?" Her icy words snapped him from his thoughts. He gave his head the slightest of tilts, Selena being able to pick up on it because she was so close to him.

"That would be boring."

"Definitely." She said sarcastically, giving the metal holding her wrists a small tug. "My bad. I forgot that I was a living doll, being held against her will and used for entertainment purposes until I get boring and _then _you kill me. Whoops. Guess that means I'm still entertaining huh?" She gave her wrist another tug. "Leggo my wrist." Megatron had to chuckle. He definitely liked her spirit; almost as fiery as his, with just the right amount of sarcasm.

"You should be grateful that I've kept you alive this long, fleshling." He warned, humor still lacing his voice. "I could easily have you killed." To give her an unneeded demonstration of his power, he closed his claws around her. He could almost feel the blood pumping furiously through her veins, and his heat censors alerted him to a rapid change in her body temperature, but all she did was stumble slightly and glare at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know this already. Just look at what that weird crab thing did." She gestured to her body. "If that little psycho can do that much damage to me and still keep me alive, I don't know what will." Just then, said little psycho was let into the throne room, the door closing quickly behind him. He clattered across the floor and Selena's heart gave another leap, but when he started crawling up the side of the throne her heart began to beat rapidly against her rib cage, like a small bird desperate for it's escape. Still, she showed no emotion; nothing but a guarded mask adorned her face, and Megatron felt that it suited the girl.

"Doctor, I want you to examine this girl." He sat his hand holding Selena next to the arm of the throne, releasing his grip on her wrist so she could climb off. "Ensure that her new wounds are tended to. Then unbind her wrists and send her to my quarters." _That _certainly got a reaction out of her. He nearly reeled in amusement when her eyes flickered with fear, her heart beating at an almost unhealthy rate, blood flushing her pale cheeks and ears slightly. Laughing to himself, the image of Selena still burnt into his mind, he left the throne room appearing confident, but beneath the surface kicking himself in the aft for what he was about to do.

* * *

><p>An hour passed by before Selena was let into Megatron's quarters. She didn't have time to get a good look at things before she was swooped up in one of those claws of his, being held at an uncomfortable level of strength as he lifted her to his face. He didn't seem to notice, and if he did he just didn't appear to care.<p>

"Ah, so good of you to join me." He purred, despite her futile struggling. "There's something I wish to discuss with you." She stopped struggling then, looking up at him and tilting her head to the side.

"So you're not gonna rape me?" Selena surprised him by snickering at the way his features had twisted up. It was amazing what their race was capable of doing, facial features included.

"Why would I...?" She held up one of her hands to stop him, the other one covering her mouth to hide the laughter that was almost uncontrollably bubbling up from her chest.

"I knew you weren't gonna do anything to me. For one, you're way to big and would end up crushing me. Two, I don't think your species is compatible with mine in that sense." She was surprised when she was dropped onto a large berth, one she supposed was Megatron's bed. He climbed onto the berth next, transforming into his alt mode as he did so. There was a crackling in the air, like when you accidentally microwave aluminum foil, a mechanical whirring like a VCR humming to life, and in the blink of an eye a man was standing in front of her.

He was muscular, but not so much that you would associate him with steroid usage or a gym addiction. He had sloppy jet black hair that hung in his eyes, jagged pieces sticking out as if he had just rolled out of bed. His skin was slightly tanned and looked brilliant against his hair and ruby red eyes. There was something about his facial features though...something she just couldn't put a finger on...

"Oh, aren't we?" The man spoke, and she nearly jumped back in surprise. That voice was _definitely _Megatron's, but...how in the...?

"What the fuck? How in the hell did you do that?" She barked, pointing a finger at him. He just smirked, one that she was so used to seeing on a rather tall, powerful and menacing alien robot.

"Why Selena, you sound so surprised that a race as advanced as ourselves created this." He gestured to his body. "This, my dear, is a holoform. Despite our hatred of you humans, we try to blend in until we decide to make ourselves known to our enemies. Therefore, this was necessary." She raised a red eyebrow at him, putting her hands on her hips and looking him over.

"Huh. No kiddin'." She approached him then, looking him up and down slowly. The charcoal grey pin-striped tank top and black loose-fitting over shirt he wore seemed real enough; the over shirt felt smooth and certainly realistic. She poked the side of his leg as she circled, the dark blue denim feeling similar to the way her pants once felt. She smacked some of the black hair out of his eyes as she came to a stop in front of him, ignoring the discomfort on his face as some of the hairs landed in his eye and let out a huff of air. "You certainly _feel _real. You definitely look real. But...there is one flaw." He stopped trying to use his human hands to remove the hair from his eye, which was honestly causing his eyes to water with the pain, and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" He barked.

"You're less intimidating than you were before." She laughed lightly at his frown and he dropped the hair on his head immediately, hands balling into fists.

"No matter what form I take, I am still Megatron, leader of the Decepti-"

"Blah blah blah, I know." She interrupted, folding her arms over her chest confidently. "But another flaw I'd like to point out is..." She shot her right fist out into his shoulder, laughing in delight when he grabbed it and hissed in pain. "I can kick your ass if I wanted to." Her laughter was cut off by her being pressed against the wall of the room, Megatron's human hands on either side of her, those ruby red eyes that were so close to the color of her hair boring into her green ones, which were beginning to glimmer again. She hadn't had this much fun since...well, never.

"Let's get something straight, femme." He spat, teeth clenched. She almost winced when she heard the bones grating together. "You are never to touch me in that way ever again, or Primus help me I will rip your limbs off one by one, starting with your fingers." She grinned.

"Oh, so my fingers are a limb now?" She wriggled them in front of their faces, grinning. "Didn't know they were long enough to be considered limbs." He punched the wall in frustration, partially enjoying the confrontation. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. Good. Now, he just needed to force himself that he, the big bad leader of the Decepticons, harbinger of certain doom and destruction, was developing a soft spot for her, possibly even _feelings. _

"This is not what I brought you here for!" He roared, grinning slightly when she flinched at the sound of his voice. "I did not bring you to my room, put you on my berth and show you my holoform to play games!" She smiled, despite his little rant.

"So, you're having fun then?"

"Impossible femme!" He growled, punching the wall again. "Pay attention for once! Primus! I brought you here to tell you something important, but..." he trailed, suddenly deciding to have fun. "I guess you'd rather sit in the brig with all those vermin. Shall I send Scalpel in to undo the repairs on you that he has?" She snorted and gestured to the half-assed stitches on her arms, the rest of her relatively untouched.

"You call this repairs? I think you Decepticons must be suicidal trusting a psycho like that with your repairs." She scoffed and let one of her arms fall to her legs with a slap. "And what is it that you want to tell me so bad that you felt like you had to drag me to your bedroom?" Every muscle in his holoforms' body tensed then, his breathing stopped. For a moment, he thought his holoform program was malfunctioning, and was considering comming Scalpel to come fix it. He let out an experimental sigh, surprised that he was still functioning properly. Well then. This was going to be harder than he imagined. Before he could open his mouth, Selena spoke again. "Oh wait, lemme guess. You're going soft on me. Or better yet! You're falling in love with me!" She laughed loudly, nearly clutching her sides. Megatron remained silent, and after a moment or two the laughter stopped abruptly. "Wait...don't tell me..."

"I'm...not in love with you." He said slowly. Well, may as well get it over with. "But I won't bother denying that you have a certain effect on me that could be...potentially life threatening." She raised an eyebrow, looking him over with a serious expression.

"To you or me?"

"Both of us." He murmured, feeling like a youngling again. He hadn't felt this...awkward since his...what was the word...teenage years. It wasn't long before she spoke again. That's another thing Megatron found he liked about her; always quick to come up with a reply or an obscenity of some kind to shout at a passing mech while in the brig.

"Huh. No kiddin'." She murmured to herself, letting her hip thump up against the wall along with her shoulder. "Well, this is...awkward." She cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly finding something extremely interesting way up there. Megatron took to looking at the berth, finding small scratch marks in the metal from where he had tossed and turned during stasis mode. It was a good while before either of them spoke. "What brought this on?" Megatron looked up with her, and she gasped quietly at what she saw in those red eyes.

He looked so...tired. So worn out and beaten. She could almost see the countless years of battle in his eyes, the pain of loss, of war. He looked so weak, so vulnerable, like the slightest breath would tip him over. For an instant, a flicker of malice crossed his eyes, and he looked dangerous again.

"Tell a single soul what you are about to hear and you will forever regret it." He growled. It was enough to force her lips shut, and he knew just by looking at her that she wouldn't repeat a word to anyone, regardless of the torture methods she would undergo if anyone where to know what she was about to find out. He let out a sigh, a long, tired sound, and the malice was gone in the literal blink of a set of eyes. "I'm tired of war. Mind you, I don't regret my actions, I don't feel ashamed of my lust for blood, for death, for torture." He said the word as if it were the most beautiful word in the English language, in any language, shivering when memories that she couldn't see flitted through his mind. "But...it's becoming a hopeless cause. Our planet is long since dead, and will forever remain so. I grow weary of the same battles, the same enemies. I..yearn for something...a bit more."

"Something to keep things interesting?" She offered, finally speaking up. He gave a slight nod, taking a step toward her.

"I believe you could give me just that. I'm not sure why, of all beings, my spark chose a human female to offer me what I seek, but it has." He took another step toward her, tentative this time. It felt so out of character for him, so unnatural to be so timid, so weak and vulnerable, it was almost unbearable for him. But now that the secret he had been keeping within him for an entire Earth month was finally out in the open, and he wasn't about to stop now. He would never back down from a challenge, and this most certainly was one.

"So, in a sense, you're admitting to having a crush on me. Sorta." He took a second to look up the term, not being familiar with Earth terms despite his time on the dirt ball of a planet, and gave a curt nod. It was stiff, like he wasn't sure how to use his neck muscles, or if he was certain it was the right response. To his surprise, she giggled. "Well, this was certainly unexpected. I..well, don't say I feel the same way." His spark fell. "However, I will promise to give it time if you give me something in return." His spark lifted again, and he cursed himself for being under the confines of emotion.

"Anything. I can give you anything your organic heart desires." He was right in front of her now, only a foot apart from the woman his spark called out for. "Earth currency, jewels. If that does not appeal to you, I can give you planets. Stars. Solar systems. Galaxies." His eyes hardened. Mentally, he was at war. He was both beating himself half to death for sounding like such a love sick idiot, wanting to rip his own spark out, and yet every word that came out of his mouth, he meant. And he hated it. "Name your price, and it will be yours." Smirking, Selena raised her arms and let them rest on his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his head. She looked up at him with a coy little smile, and for a moment he regretted his words. He had just opened so many doors to her, and he could be walking right into a trap. Oh how he wished he'd never met her, how he wished he had chosen for kidnapping the boy when he had the chance. At least then he would be able to rip some Autobot's to shreds and not have a human extortionist in his midst, wrapped around his smallest claw. She smiled wider when his hands raised as if they had a mind of their own, lightly running his finger tips down her forearms. When he wasn't tracing a cut or gash made by the Decepticon doctor, his skin was tingling with sensations he never dreamed were possible; her skin was comparable to that of the finest of silk, smooth and soft to the touch. It sent warm surges of pleasure into his system, and not ones of an intimate nature. He felt a human chill climbing up his spine and he shivered slightly.

"Freedom." She murmured, so lowly Megatron thought he hadn't heard her properly. "And I don't mean letting me go. I mean I want my own space. My own stuff. I hate that prison cell, and I hate that stupid crab bot." She shivered in disgust and he chuckled at her discomfort. He flinched when one of her hands smacked him square in the back of the head. That was one of the downsides to these holoforms; he could feel pain much more easier than if he were in his true form. "Also, I want to be treated...decently. That means I wanna be able to eat when I want, go somewhere if I wanna get out, and I'm not to be used as a game of torture." She glared, and despite the hardness of that glare, she smirked. "What do you say?" Megatron didn't even stop to think it over.

"Done."

* * *

><p><strong>In the words of Megatron after Optimus' death; "Well, that went well." As upset as I was over him killing one of my favorite Transformers, I had to giggle at the way he said it. Like he had just gotten out of a really awkward situation or something. Anyway, I really really <em>really <em>tried to keep Megatron in character. I know he had plenty of moments of weakness, but even the sickest, most twisted beings alive have emotions. They're just really good at hiding them, ya know? And if this one shot develops into something more, a full out fic instead of a ficlette, you'll see that Selena isn't just some damsel in distress, Mary Sue b.s. that Megatron goes all soft and gooey over. And their relationship wouldn't be fluffy. Much. There'd be like a moment or two of it, but most of it is like a game of cat and mouse, trying to push the other over their limits. **

**Anyway...enough rambling from the sleep deprived chick. I drained most of my Monster XXL that I was saving for later today to stay awake long enough to keep this going. I'm literally having a hard time typing coherently, and I feel so damn weird. I'm gonna upload this and hit the sack. Ugh. Dad had better get that car or I'm putting a foot in his ass. -.-'' Anyway, review. -Starscream voice- The Fallen decrees it! Heh...I need to shut up and turn off Transformers 2. ^.^;;; **


End file.
